1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a moving picture managing device capable of performing the electronic input, display, storage, editing, and retrieval of moving pictures.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the recent spread of VTRs and video movies, moving pictures have been one of the most popular media. As more and more moving pictures are recorded to storage media such as videocassettes, it is increasingly difficult to manage them. At present, there is no choice but to inefficiently retrieve stored moving pictures using the label of each cassette.
Since videocassettes are basically sequential access media, to locate a desired scene in a videocassette for retrieval or editing, it is necessary to repeatedly fast-forward and rewind the tape while watching the tape counter until the desired portion is reached.
Therefore, it is difficult not only to find the necessary scene or cut, but also to edit tape in scenes or cuts. Furthermore, cut-by-cut filing is too heavy a burden for the user.